the child that was meant for the lord of the west
by hanner22killer
Summary: what happen when a monk and a priestess have a child? what does the lord of the west has to do with it? and what happen to my food!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone the village saw quiet not even the animals weren't making noise because a baby was going to be born to a monk and a priestess. This has never happen before when a monk and priestess love each other so much that they wanted a kid so much that they would make a child. When the moment came when the child was born everyone in the village cheered but what they didn't know is that instead of having a pure holy child she give birth to a demon child.

** 5 years later**

a little girl was playing outside the village when she heard people yelling and screaming at each other so she ran but to see what was going on with everyone. When she got there she saw everyone killing each other. She was so scared she couldn't even move. She was someone coming up to her. "taara, baby hury we got to get out of here, now" the little girl know as taara look up and said "momma what going on here why is everyone acting like this" the woman look down at her child and said "honey I don't know why-" at that moment a villager came from behind her and look a knife to her back. The girl turn and shot a arrow at the villager and pick up taara and started to run out of the village.

"mamma where is daddy" the woman didn't answered her she just kept on going . when she was sure that they are out village grounds she fall still holding on to her.

**Same time**

"master why are we hiding from your son again" said a little flee the was on the shoulder of a every tall dog demon. The demon started to laugh and said "because he need to learn how to find me that's why" the demon stop and smelled the air and said "there blood….human blood" didn't look at the flee "Myoga go find my son and tell him to go back to the castle"

The flee nod his head and left the demon ran to the he got there, he saw a women on the ground hold on to child for-deer-life she look up at the demon and ask "who…ar…e..you" the demon got down low so the she could she see him "my name is lord Inu no Taisho" he look at to see how bad she was when he look at her back "your hurt really badly" she didn't even look up to she just kept looking at her child "lord Inu no Taisho my child please…..take her" she said throw her pain. The lord lowered his and said "I can't take her she human" the girl up at him the best as she could and said " b..ut….she full demon" the lord look at the child and felt her aura like she said she full demon. He look back at her and said " fine I'll take her with me" the women look at him then back at her and give her a kiss the she moved so that he could take her. He look at the girl that was still asleep she look like a human was look to be 5 years old. "her….names is…taara" he look back down at her and nodded. And with that the women die.


	2. Chapter 2

Inu no Taisho ran to the castle as fast still holding sleeping child. _She a hard sleeper, _Inu no Taisho said to himself as he ran faster. He finally made it back to the castle. Walking up to the guards "there is a village abou t 2miles from here go and see what happen" with that guards started to walk "if anyone is still alive I want you to bring them to me" with that they left. Inu no Taisho walk in to the castle with the girl he didn't pay no mind to anyone as he walk to his room and lay the girl down and walk out.

**Somewhere in the castle **

Two boys was playing some type of game with a ball. One of boys stop and smelled the air and smiled "hey, Sesshomaru fathers home and from the smell of it his not alone" Sesshomaru look at the other boy and said "inuyasha lets go see father" they both stop playing and started to run in the castle.

When Sesshomaru and inuyasha was in the castle it only took them a second to find their father.

"FATHER" inuyasha said as he ran into his arms

Taisho open his arms for his and hug him. Sesshomaru look at his father's room and said "who in their father?" taisho look at him and said "her name is taara" then he moved inuyasha from him and said "sons I need you to watch her until I get back" inuyasha and Sesshomaru nod their head, With that taisho walk away to see his mate Izayoi.

After their father left Sesshomaru went to open the door to see if she okay "look like asleep" with that he close the door.

Inuyasha then look up at him and said "Sesshomaru"

"what is it inuyasha "Sesshomaru ask as he sat down

"uhmm so father said we get to chose mate soon "

"so "Sesshomaru said not looking at him

"so does that mean if I get a mate a get to be the lord of the west"

"NO I was first born" Sesshomaru yelled as he got up to leave. Inuyasha look at him and said "hey…hey get back here I just want to know what that means to me" inuyasha said as he chase Sesshomaru. Both kids forgot all about the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Taara woke up to hear some people talking outside this every lager door with a moon shape handle. _Where am I _taara said to herself. As she walk to the door, she could hear two boys talking so she stop right at the door.

Taara put her ear to the door and tried to listen to what they were saying, but all she could hear is a boy yelling to someone and then she could hear both of them walk off. _There gone, now I can go find mommy and daddy._ Taara open the door and look down and up the hallway, making sure that no one was there. She started to walk up the hallway opening every door as she went pass "mommy, daddy where are you" taara said as she open the doors.

She kept on walking down the hall when she came up to a door and she could hear two people talk so she open the door a little to hear them better.

**In the room**

The demon lord walk in to see a woman sitting by the fire holding her every large stoumk "Izayoi" a woman turn from where she was sitting and look at the demon lord "my love" with that she tried to stand but fall back down. the lord ran to and said " my mate you can't get up the healers said that there are three pups in you this time and you need to rest" his mate smile at him.

She smiled up at him and said " oh that stupid healer doesn't know what she talking about" the lord smiled at her said " my love" with that he reminds the little girl in their bed. He look down at his mate and said "mate we need to talk about a little girl" with the she look at him and said "what do you mean rin"

"No not rin a other girl"

"What girl, Taisho"

The lord look toke a seat next to her and told her everything the happen that he knew of. When he was done a knock came for the door a solider walk in and and said " my lord and lady the village that you sent me and some others" the lord got up and said " what of it was anybody still alive"

"no my lord no one lived" the solider said at the moment you could hear two little feet running a way the solider and taisho stond up and look as the little girl started to run away " taisho go get her she running to the dojo" with that he left the room and went after the girl

**With inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

In the dojo was the two boys where fight over something that don't really know what it was.

"just give up inuyasha"

"HELL NO"

"you know am going to win this right?"

Before inuyasha could say anything the door to the dojo open then close and two the boys they felt a werid barr


	4. Chapter 4

**In the barrier**

In the barrier you can hear inuyasha yelling at the girl who was in the corner not even talking or looking around.

"HEY YOU OPEN YOUR EYE'S" inuyasha yelled at taara

"inuyasha shut up" Sesshomaru said as he went to sat next to the wall "she not in her right mind right now so leave her alone"

Inuyasha really hate that they can't get out but he want over to the girl and the closer he got to her the more she move out of the way, but her eyes was still close.

" I just want to GET OUT OF HERE" inuyasha as he stop and stand a foot away from the girl.

**In taara's head**

"Mommy and daddy are gone" taara said as she started to cry.

"_Who…are you_" a girl ask

Taara look up and said "whose there….wait this is my mind so am I talking to myself"

The girl started to laugh and said "_no you're not talking to you self little….what's your name"_

taara listen to the voice and said "my name is taara what your"

the girl voice was getting faint "_so you are my other half"_

taara tried to hear what she said but it was getting harder to that "what did you say"

"_never…mind"_ the girl sound hurt

"you are hurt" taara ask

"_yeah… but don't you weird about me tell whats wrong" _ the girl ask

Taara didn't want to talk about it but she could those to boys so she wanted to tell someone "my mommy and daddy are dead and am all alone"

The girl didn't say anything at first "_my family die to when I saw 5 years old all I have is my little brother but it sound like to me that you have people out there"_

Taara didn't know what to say "but I don't know who they are"

The girl stop talking for what seem like forever to taara but the voice finally said "_ i was saved by the demon lord and I I didn't know who he was but I trust him to take care of me and my little brother, so if I were you I give them a try….i got to go I'll talk to again I promise you okay i feel really weak and I need to rest"_

taara was about to open her eyes but the girl said one more thing

"_taara there is a demon out there named Naraku please stay away from him, his really bad men"_

But before taara could ask why the girl stop talking to her, and with that taara open her eyes and saw that that a boy was sating a foot away yelling at her to put down a barrier. Taara tilt her head and ask "barrier?" but before inuyasha could answer her you can hear someone yelling at them to move to the back of the dojo.

With that inuyasha pick taara a ran and stand next to Sesshomaru that when you could see a demon crashing through the dojo wall " inuyasha, Sesshomaru are you al right"


	5. Chapter 5

Taara look at the demon that came through the door " inuyasha, Sesshomaru are you alright" the two boys look at him and said "yes we're fine" the demon lord then look around trying to see if he could find the little girl " where taara" inuyasha just pointed to the corner. When he looks to where inuyasha was pointing to he could see a little girl looking at him. Slowly he walk to taara, when taara was this she started to move back as far as she could " taara am not going to hurt" taara didn't say anything just back up more until she couldn't move more .taara look at him then look around and saw that she has nowhere to go "taara please we need someone to look at you to she if you are hurt in anywhere" the demon lord said as he got closer to her taara look down and didn't say anything _can I trust them _taara said to herself, she then reminder what that voice said to her _I'll try to trust them_ taara then look back up at him and nodded her with that the demon lord pick her up

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lets go" with that they left the dojo and went to the healer. When they got there Inu no Taisho tried to put taara down but every time he tried taara would start to cry " I guess I'll look at her as you hold her" the healer said as she check the little girl Inu no taisho look at his son's and said "taara lost her whole family but I don't know how yet " then he look at taara who was looking at him then said "am leavening her in your care I need to see what happen to her village" the to boys just look at him "my lord she fine but I don't think she be talking anytime soon " taisho look her and said "why can't she talk" the healer look at him and said "am sorry my lord but I don't know why she won't talk" the demon lord look back at the little girl who was looking around the room then he got up with little girl still holding him tight to his shirt

"inuyasha be good wile am gone" taisho said as he went to his study and put the girl down but the girl started to cry again " look taara I need to see what happen there I'll be back soon you can stay here until I come back" the demon lord said as he started to walk out of the room but before his shut the boor he look bak to see that taara went to hind under a desk "she'll be fine until you get back okay father" inuyasha said as he walk up to his father "I know reminder to be good until I get back" with that he shut the door and started to walk down the stairs "how long are you going to be gone" inuyasha ask as he went to him " I don't know" with that taisho walk down the stairs and out of the castle

**Two days later**

Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway when he heard "come out of there you can't stay in there forever" Sesshomaru walk to the study and he could hear inuyasha so he walk in to see that inuyasha sating down on the floor next to a desk "inuyasha what are you doing "inuyasha didn't look him and said "am trying t get her out from under there she needs to eat something "

Sesshomaru walk up to him and look under the desk and say that taara was still under there in a conter looking at them "she been inder there for two days she need to come out " inuyasha said as he look at his older brother

" why don't you pull her out from under there "

"I tried that she just keeps biting me when I put my hand in there" with that he try again to pull her out but taara look at hand then grad it and she bite him again but she didn't let go "AHHHHH LET GO NOW YOU LTTLE BRAT" inuyasha yelled with that she let go and give him a look that's said –don't put your hand in here again or I'll bite it again-

Sesshomaru look at her then he calmly said "taara inuyasha just want's you to eat something then he'll leave you alone after that "taara look at him then look at inuyasha then look to where the food was Sesshomaru grad the food and put it on the floor next to him "you got to come in get it " taara just look at him then move a little but stop and look at him then back at the food like she wants it " we know your hungry" he said as he saw her looking at the food then she move a little closer then she give him a look –your not going to hurt me if I get closer- Sesshomaru saw the look at and said "I wont hurt you " with that she food jump to get the food when she felt two hands grad her she started to kick bite at who had her " stop biteing me now" inuyasha said as he started to pull her out of the room. Taara look Sesshomaru like – who could you lie to me- " I told you I would not hurt you but you do need to come out of here " with he turn t look look out of the room window _father where are you_


	6. Chapter 6

Taara was kicking at inuyasha when someone called out to him "inuyasha what are you doing" inuyasha didn't stop "he needs to come out and eat and get a bath mother" with that a woman came out and look at her son and said "inuyasha let go of her NOW" inuyasha turn around and look at his mother " but mother if I let go of her she will run back to that room" inuyasha mother look at him like –if you don't let her go your not going to see the light ever again- look. When inuyasha saw that look he let go and taara started to run but inuyasha mother stop her and said "oh honey it's okay I won't hurt you I promise" taara look at her then back at inuyasha but she still didn't say anything " okay I take that as a yes" inuyasha mother then smile at her.

_Wow she smiles like my mommy does…did_ taara said sadly to herself as she look at inuyasha mother.

Inuyasha mother bent down to taara's height and said "taara would you like to take a bath with me" taara didn't know what to say. She just smiles at her. "Hmm I take that as a yes to" with that the two of then started to walk away leave inuyasha with a stupid look on his face "….no way that work"

**SOMEWHERE IN A DEAD VILLAGE**

The demon lord look around and what he saw made him mad. There were dead bodies everywhere, and the ground was covered in blood "what in the world happen here" one of the soldiers said. Everyone look around to see if they could find anything. Inu no Taisho walk in one a the hut's and what he saw made him sick there laying on the ground was two children holding each other "what could have happen here, and why would anyone do this" taisho walk out to see that there are more children. As he walk more into the village he got the more he wanted to kill some one "ppplease helpppp mmmmeee" taisho stop walking look around but saw nothing "please I nnneeed to find her bbeffoore I die" taisho walk in to one of the hut's and saw a monk on the floor bleeding to death with that he walk up to him and got down to him and said " who are you looking for everyone in the village is dead" the monks eyes got big and he started to cry "no no not herrr my little one she dead to" when he said this taisho got down on one leg and said "monk who is your little I'll see with I could find her lay her to rest next to you" the monk look down and said "her… name …is taara please she would be next to a wamon she a priestess" when the lord heard this his eyes went big and said "monk she your little one name taara" when the man heard this look at him and said "yes yes that's her name please tell me she okay please" taisho smiled at him and said "yes she fine she in my castle" the monk smiled at what he said "am dyeing"

Taisho didn't say anything

"my lord please let my tell you something before I die" monk said

Taisho sat down next to the monk, when the monk rolled on his back and look up at the roof " you know taara not normal right" taisho didn't say anything " yes she is full demon but at the same time she not" taisho look at the monk and said " how is that-"

"it is you see the god blessed me and my wife with child but one that we didn't want at the time but the god told us that the little child that's in my wife is every special" the man stop to get some air in his lungs and said " you see the gods said that my wife would bear a full _time_ demon one that has to half one half is a half demon and there is taara who looks like a human but has the power of full demon " the monk smile when he said that "taara's powers are not under control you see I haven't fond anyone that can teach her" the monk look at the lord the best e could and said " would you please teach her" taisho look at him and said "I will teach her that that I promise you" when the monk heard this he took his last breath and said " that you so much and can you tell taara that I love her with all my heart and I don't want her to be sad" taisho look away and said "I will tell her" the monk smied and let out his breath and passed away. Taisho got up and went out where he saw one his soldier where "what are you doing naru" he soldier didn't answer him, he just point to the wall that he was looking at on the wall was writing that was wrote in blood "_**I will find her the girl with the power of time" **_taisho eyes got big and look back to naru "naru I want you to get two of your man and follow me back to the castle" with that taisho started to walkout but stop and said "one want everyone else to bury this people.


End file.
